


Simple Man

by Tisha P Moon (tisha_p_moon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Glitter, Ice Cream, Messy Children, No Smut, Saileen - Freeform, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/pseuds/Tisha%20P%20Moon
Summary: Clearly a bomb has gone off in Eileen's living room. A glitter, paint, water, ice cream bomb. And she's pretty sure her husband set it off somehow. No supernatural AU, domestic fluff Saileen<3





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this from some drabble prompts I found online. Clearly it did not stay a drabble XD First and last prompt are actually the first and last lines.

“It was the kids!” Sam said around a mouthful of ice cream. “They ambushed me!”  
Eileen, still in her coat, keys in her hand, stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of her.  
Glitter and streamers covered the living room, some of it in places that their three children definitely couldn’t reach.  
Allie, Tom, Stephanie, and Sam were all sitting on the (glitter-covered) couch eating bowls of ice cream, while watching TV. The three kids were in their bathing suits, streaks of neon paint in their hair, on their arms and bodies. Chocolate - strawberry ice cream coated their faces, that, at the look their mother gave them, the oldest two tried to wipe off, succeeding only in smearing the mess further.  
One year old Stephanie just continued happily smushing ice cream in her tiny fists.  
Sam however had not changed out of his office clothes before the whole debacle. The rolled up sleeves of his once white, striped shirt were clearly soaked. And from the look of the rest of his outfit, Eileen could swear he’d simply lain down on the floor and let the children crawl all over him. The clothes were effectively ruined.   
“Mama!” Little Stephanie started to shimmy off the couch. Eileen winced as she watched her daughters ice cream/paint/glitter covered body make contact with the furniture.  
“Mama!” she cried again, her chubby legs carrying her towards her mother as fast as possible.  
Eileen blanched, tried to dodge the little body hurtling it’s way towards her. “No, no, Stephy, Mama’s wearing her good clothes, don’t -!”  
Gingerly touching the toddler who was now trying to give her Mama kisses, Eileen gave her husband a death glare. Which only made his barely contained laughter turn into a guffaw.  
“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

The End


End file.
